


Day Two: Nerd Girlfriends

by charis_chan



Series: SanversWeek2k17 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Gen, Nerd Girlfriends, Paris was stupid, SanversWeek, no one messes with my greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_chan/pseuds/charis_chan
Summary: “Little Danvers! Come tell your annoying sister she’s wrong!”“Don’t listen to her, Kar! She’s the one that’s being stubborn!”“You two are the ones wrong. Love, come here and help me!”





	Day Two: Nerd Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!!
> 
> Day 2 of SanversWeek!!!
> 
> Shoutout to @reinakananofate for betaing my poor ass and a huge thanks to @queercapwriting for being their amazing self!!!
> 
> Also... Hera was the better choice... just saying ;D (you know who this is for )

“Little Danvers! Come tell your annoying sister she’s wrong!”

“Don’t listen to her, Kar! She’s the one that’s being stubborn!”

“You two are the ones wrong. Love, come here and help me!”

James and Winn look up at Kara, alarmed, as J’onn sigh and M’gann laughs behind her glass.

They are all at Kara’s place for game night, but after a crushing defeat in Pictionary against team Sanvers and a long, long, long unfinished Scrabble match, it was decided to take the alcohol out and simply relax catching up with one another.

Things in the superhero business have kept them all busy and unable to hang out as often as they would like. And that is why, after months of scheduling, preparing and crossing fingers, all eight of them are hanging around in the first free night all of them have had in a while.

James and Winn are sitting on the floor in front of the couch, throwing popcorn to one another as they tell Guardian’s latest mission and race each other in Maggie’s Xbox. M’gann and J’onn cuddle at the love seat, sharing a bowl of Oreos and shaking their heads to their children as Kara does her best to stuff her mouth with pizza and pop-stickers at the same time.

And Maggie, Alex, and Lena?

Those three nerds are in the kitchen, currently recreating Paris’ Judgment.

“Look, what I’m saying is that no one can be better looking than Aphrodite. She’s the freaking goddess of love! She has to be hot!” Maggie’s argument reaches their ears when it’s obvious Kara isn’t going to go and support any of them.

They may be her sister, sister-in-law, and fiancée, but Supergirl has grown some common sense in the years she has been out in the streets.

She is not getting in the middle of _that._

“What if she’s the goddess of love? Hera is the queen of them all. We are not saying he chose wrong on that, we are saying he’s stupid for choosing _her_ when he could have chosen Hera to defend him from the other two,” Lena counters.

“Nah-uh, you both are so wrong. Athena is all Zeus. She was better than Hera. Also, Zeus kept banging anything and everything that moves and Hera kept busy dealing with that… she kind of made Dite responsible of Zeus straying so if he chose Athena, she wouldn’t be as offended. And, Zeus married Aphrodite off to the ugliest god so Hera could stop being a pain in the ass.”

Maggie takes a swing of her beer and glares at Alex at the same time. “Exactly. If she was married off to the ugliest was because they all feared her beauty. What if she wasn’t the brightest? She was the most beautiful out of them and that’s what they were comparing.”

Lena shakes her head. “No, no, no, no, no. That’s stupid. Hera was the most powerful. The fact that she spent all her time chasing Zeus’ conquests and punishing them is just like what Athena did with the spider woman… she considers herself the most beautiful and she knows she can bend people to her liking, so not choosing her is a lack of brains.”

“They were comparing beauty!” Maggie exclaims. “Not power, not intelligence! Beauty!

“What we are trying to say is that Paris was stupid for having chosen Dite when it was obviously the lesser move,” Alex says calmly, sipping her beer.

J’onn looks at Kara’s stuffed face when the three girls in the kitchen start glaring at each other. “Go and put an end on that,” he orders her in his best ‘dad’ voice. “Before they escalate it.”

Supergirl shakes her head. “Nuh-uh.” She swallows her mouthful. “Last time I did, I slept on the couch for a week _and_ Alex stopped bringing me doughnuts every Wednesday _and_ Maggie wouldn’t let me in the good stuff at the station for a long time. I’m not doing that again. No, sir. No.” She shakes her head violently. She’ll get involved at the end either way, and she wants to enjoy this last bit of peace.

J’onn then looks at M’gann, who is watching the show in the kitchen with amusement. “Please,” he pleads, “make them stop.”

M’gann looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Sorry love, but before sunrise, they are _your_ kids.”

“I thought that phrase was only used for little kids…?” Winn mumbles before flinching when M’gann glares down at him. “Sorry!” he squeaks.

“Hey!” Alex sharp cry makes all their eyes focus on the kitchen drama rather than the Winn drama.

What they see make J’onn roll his eyes, M’gann chuckle, and the rest sigh.

So much for them not escalating the argument.

Alex takes a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table and throws them at Maggie who, moments ago, had thrown an ice from her glass at Alex.

Food fights were usually the only way arguments between those three ever ended.

Maggie gapes at her wife as she takes a handful of popcorn and throw them at Lena.

“Why?!” Lena whines. “I didn’t do anything!” nonetheless she grabs a nearby potsticker and throws it to Alex.

“That was my favorite shirt!”

“All of them are your favorite shirts!”

“Because I like them all!”

“Hey! That shirt is mine! Alex! Stop stealing my clothes!”

“What’s yours is mine! We are married, you raisin!”

“I’ll show you married!”

“You two are stupid!”

“Baby Luthor, you’re asking for it!”

Popcorn, potstickers, pizza crusts, melted ice-cream, cookies, noodles, are thrown one way or other. None of the involved in the food fight try to escape or hide, but they all throw all around food and bits, trying to make the others the dirtiest.

“And that’s why we never have a game night at my place,” James says casually, entranced by the one the weirdest, most methodical, most deliberate, food fights to be ever witnessed.

Lena, who is the nearest to Alex, takes a full pizza slice and liberally smudge it on her sister-in-law’s face, freezing Maggie’s arm mid-popcorn throw. 

“You did not,” Alex’s eyes are thunderous and Lena has just a second to try to run before Alex is tackling her to the ground.

“Alex!” Kara’s up in an instant, running to the pair. “No! Bad Alex! Lena’s soft and squishy! You can’t tackle her to the ground!”

Maggie is losing her shit to the side, while Alex tickles merciless Lena on the ground.

This is not the first time this happens, Alex taking Lena to the ground and making her almost pee in laughter. Alex always does it gently, making sure Lena’s fall is cushioned one way or another while she tries to torture the younger woman. And, just like always, Kara overreacts and goes into full fiancée-protection mode.

Kara drapes over Alex, putting her on a choke hold while the oldest Danvers simply keeps tickling the squirmy, shrieking Lena and Maggie just laugh at them all.

J’onn sighs, slapping his thighs before rising from the love seat.

This always ends in the same way.

“Stop!” he roars, letting his eyes flash red for a second.

The four girls do as told, freezing in their respective places.

“You,” he points at Maggie. “Clean the food.”

Maggie opens her mouth to argue, but at his narrowed eyes, she heads to the supply closet for the bucket and mop.

“You,” he points to Kara next. “Start gathering the trash. All of it.”

“But I didn’t do anything!” Kara echoes Lena’s statement from before, whiny voice and all.

“I don’t care,” he tells her sternly. “It’s late and you are all acting like sleepy kids… get cleaning.”

Kara pouts, but detaches from Alex and start gathering all the boxes and bottles. She does it at human speed, knowing he will be more displeased if she uses her powers.

“You two,” he points to Alex and Lena next. “Dish duty.”

“But I hate washing dishes!”

“But I hate Alex’s soap!”

Their voices overlap, but by now, their arguments are awfully constant, so they all know why both of them are suddenly presenting him with pouty lips and glazed eyes.

The effect is kind of ruined, though, with their messy clothes and Alex still straddling Lena and Lena’s chest still heaving from her hysterical laughter.

Hank’s eyebrow raises. “One.”

Alex doesn’t move an inch and Lena’s lower lip start trembling.

“Two.”

Alex rest her butt on her heels and Lena sits up, both of them still silently pleading with him.

“Th-”

In an instant, they both are running to the sink, where Kara’s already started piling up dishes for them.

It’s embarrassing, really that the one time they let him reach three he made them stand in opposite corners for half an hour _before_ they did the dishes just like they were told… it’s embarrassing that after that, they never let him reach three.

Never.

Hank rubs at his temple as Winn and James start powering down the console and start picking up the board games while M’gann makes sure the throw pillows and blankets are all in place.

“I missed this,” M’gann says softly to Hank.

He smiles, looking at the two girls not so subtly trying to kick each other’s behinds while they stand side by side before the sink. He smiles, looking at the petite detective whistling a tuneless tune while she sweeps the popcorn and chips from the floor. He smiles, looking how Kara’s doing a little tower out of cardboard and boxes and bottles in the trashcan, trying to recreate the Pisa Tower. He smiles, looking at James and Winn’s light banter as they try to figure out which dice goes in which game and which card goes where.

And he smiles and shares a soft kiss with M’gann.

“Yes. I missed it too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm not science nerdy, so, have some Greek Mythology nerdiness!!!
> 
> See ya tomorrow :D


End file.
